I've Loved You My Whole Life
by Black-Stargazer
Summary: Kathryn Black can be considered one of the greatest witches of her time, possibly any one's time. Sirius Black daughter, auror, and love of one very worthy Weasley, this is her story. And this is her Life. Rated T - later chapters mey be rated M for con.


Not exactly sure what I'm supposed to say here. I think it kind of understood...but oh well... I hereby state that I did not make any of the things you have previously heard of from J.K. Rowling, and am only using her books for fanfiction...but all original characters are mine, and i will warp things as i like. Thankyou! =)

* * *

Kathryn Black is an eighteen year old witch and this is her story. She's a very beautiful girl and though I would like to say that she's completely unaware of her beauty and is very

modest, that is simply not the case. Kathryn is completely aware of her beauty, but in a very practical way. She doesn't believe that beauty makes her any more special or important

than anyone else, but she would be completely truthful is saying that she would not want to be ugly either. She has black hair and dark blue eyes, full cherry lips, and her body is curvy,

rather than thin. She is rather short at 5'3'' and small boned, but not too delicate. In fact, she's pretty sturdy, for she's an auror for the ministry of magic and has been training all her

life to be one. She's a very powerful witch, with such magical ability unheard of even in her own world. She was born in a very unconventional family in the most elite circles of the

magical world. Her family can almost be likened to the royalty of the magical community.

She is the youngest in a family of 12 older brothers. The unconventionality of it, is the fact that 9 of her brothers were born right along with her. Her two oldest brothers are at an age

difference of about 25 years from her and her other brothers. Charles is the oldest at exactly 25 years distance. He is her half-brother on her mother's side, with her brother Chris, who

is 22 years older, her half brother on her father's side. As a family of pure-blood's and therefore ancient in the line of magical ability, nothing should be completely surprising in such an

ancient line. But, of course, this is simply untrue. Not only is it completely head-spinning for Chris and Charles to be her half-brothers, for at the same time, they are related through

their mothers as cousins. Carriene and Chryistel Devonly, sisters, both had an affair with the same man. You might term him as the jerk or a** in the relationship, but the truth is,

Chryistel Devonly was his true love, they were both young kids and they fell in love. Kathryn's mother Carriene was married to another man at this time, Gerard Fenwick and she was

raising her son Charles, blissfully happy. Chryistel, on the other hand, was also deliriously happy in her relationship with Kathryn's father. Chris was born barely a year into their

relationship, and unfortunately, not long after, Kathryn's father was convicted for a serious crime and taken to Azkaban for life imprisonment. Chryistel finally married five years later,

but she was never as happy as she had been with her true love. Her son Chris was a constant reminder of him, and she loved him all the more for this.

Kathryn's mother Carriene later went to visit Azkaban, on the death of her sister twenty years later. Her husband had also passed away a few years before. She found Chryistel's love

to be almost untouched by the prison, and still the same man who her sister had so fallen in love with. In comforting eachother, the older woman became pregnant. Another

astonishment, even to the wizarding world was the surviving birth of ten children at the same time. One after the other Aiden, Blake, Basil, Butch, Clayton, Clark, Daniel, Ethan,

Kristian, and Kathryn were born into the wizarding world. With their birth, their mother left this world. Thank-fully, the children had the guardianship of Charles and Chris to see them

through their childhood. Charles, as the patriarch of the family, named himself the undisputed authority over the whole family, even his cousin's Chris and Chris' younger brother Logan.

Charles was looked on through Kathryn's childhood as a father-like figure. He had a wife and children before Kathryn and her other siblings had been born, so he seemed to readily put

himself into that position. Of course, he wasn't an indulgent-like parent, more the strict, no nonsense sort. He has so many rules, that of course, you can unmistakably imagine that

Kathryn will break many in her years.

Chris, on the other hand, is readily viewed as the favorite brother, the one most like their father, though none have ever met him. (But understand that many of them are like their

father, so they all are readily able to get along.) The circumstances surrounding their relationship have been made clear throughout all their lives, they understand how this

unconventionality is strange, even in wizarding standards, but they accept it all the same. Logan, though only Chris' brother, is still their cousin, and is accepted as another sibling. He

is only two years older than Kathryn and the others and so very easily finds thing in common with them.

Kathryn and her nine (twin* don't know what else to call it) brothers all have black hair and dark blue eyes, but everyone has their own unique look. There are those who are

considered identical, even within those who know them. Aiden, Kristian, and Kathryn would be considered identical, except for the fact that Kathryn is a girl. But the two boys are

definitely hard to tell apart, except within their own family. Kristian is the one who Kathryn gets along with the most and is her companion during her growing years. Aiden,

unfortunately doesn't get along great with everyone, and is very quick to anger. Clayton and Clark also look alike and Kathryn tends to think of them as enormous prats, following

along in Charles footsteps and obeying every rule in his book. Aiden and Blake team up almost always as eachothers right-wing man, always backing eachother up. Basil and Butch,

unfortunately seem to be lacking much in the brain department and settle mostly for being silent cronies to the 'oh-so-clever' Blake and Aiden. The only two left are Daniel and Ethan.

Ethan is a majore trouble maker, but he's very innocent and naieve. He could be good, he just want everyone to like him, so he tends to follow his older brother's lead. Daniel, he just

gets swept along with the others. He's the one thought of as the baby, even though technically Kathryn is the youngest. But he doesn't like to get picked on or pushed around like

Ethan is many times, so he automatically follows the majority (i.e. Aiden, Blake, Basil, Butch).

That means, of course, Aiden, Blake, Basil, Butch, Ethan, and Daniel grow up to be Death-Eaters. Kathryn knows none of them have killed anyone though, for they all share a common

link, and would know if anything like that were to happen, they would feel it deep inside.


End file.
